


[General Nicki Minaj Song Lyric Reference Here]

by diamondfireforever



Series: Reader Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Just Lance, Lance Stuff, Nicki Minaj - Freeform, Songs to Describe Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever
Summary: Request: can you do one of your 'song lyric describes' for Lance (the Voltron one)? I'd like Nicki Minaj as the artist, but if she's too sexual I guess I could do someone else





	[General Nicki Minaj Song Lyric Reference Here]

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so the 'song lyric describes' are a thing I started on Tumblr forever ago, but I guess somebody dug around for awhile and found them, so here I am doing another one. Basically I take a character and an artist and put song lyrics together (sometimes changing them to make them fit better) and then I have a mashup. If you're like me and hear the music for the song whenever you read the lyrics then it works out great, but if not then I have nothing for you. Anyway, here's my attempt at Lance with Nicki Minaj

Good morning New York,

Good afternoon New Orleans,

Goodnight America,

This Is Young Money... Nicki Minaj

They call me Nicholas  
style defined as ridiculous  
I beg your pardon, meet me at da garden

Just met a boy, just met a boy when  
He could become my little problem  
'Cause he look like he modeling clothes in Dublin

But I don't mean to brag I louis vuitton bag em

I'm on da other line & amp; I ain't talkin bout call waitin, I'm VIP lil mama I jus walk str8 in

I can be selfish. Yeah, so impatient

I’m insecure, yeah, I make mistakes. Sometimes I feel like I’m at the end of the road

Call it a curse  
Or just call me blessed  
If you can’t handle my worst  
You ain’t getting my best

Truth is we mess up  
'Til we get it right  
I don't want to end up losing my soul

Anyway I think I met him sometime before  
In a different life or where I record

I get high off your memory  
In due time, we'll be fine  
In due time...

You be falling for me boy  
Yeah just like a domino tonight, night

You get what you buy, this what you paid for  
So make sure the stars is what you aim for  
Make mistakes though

You watched me fall  
Stood over me as I hit the ground  
Then he whispered his name in my ear  
Such a dark familiar sound

Self-righteous, and entitled  
But they swearing on the Bible that they love you  
When really they're no different from all your rivals  
But I still don't wish death on 'em, I just reflect on 'em

I catch wreck on recreation, so I exceed all your expectations

'S' on my chest cause I'm ready to save him  
Ready to give up on anybody that plays him  
And I think I love him, I love him just like I raised him

I remember standing in the mirror  
Searching for a winner but I didn’t see it in her

I confess, I woke up like this

It's automatic I'm a runaway train  
And it's likely that I tear up this place

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can’t stop ‘cause we’re so high  
Let’s do this one more time

Nicki Out

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Anyone else you'd like to see done? just ask in the comments! (Whenever I get my Tumblr sorted out again I'll start linking that again, but for now just bear with me)


End file.
